Mr Scratch
by EngieFangirl
Summary: Reid is left alone once again by the people he loves but not by choice this time. What does Reid do the next time his family is leaving; by choice this time. Summary sucks but give it a chance please.


Jack and Hotch have been in witness protection for three months now and the mood at the BAU is sombre. Everyone was feeling down in the dumps but the worst of all had to be Dr Spencer Reid. He's new family was miles away from him and he didn't know where they were or even how to reach them. Not for the first time did he regret allowing Hotch to talk him into staying.

 _ **Flashback**_

Spencer Reid: When are you guys leaving?

Aaron Hotchner: In exactly 2 hours.

SR: I can be packed and back here in half an hour.

AH: You have to stay here, you can't come with us Spence.

SR: Why, I don't want to be left behind here.

AH: I'm not leaving you behind, I promise but I need you to stay here and make sure that you guys catch Peter Lewis.

SR: Please don't leave me here Aaron.

AH: It's not my choice, since no one outside the team knows about our relationship the marshals don't think that you're in danger and I tried but I can't get them to agree. Listen, you know that I love you and so does Jack. We're going to be back once you catch him. We are not leaving you at all Jack would hate me if we did. It was already hard enough trying to explain to him why he has to go away from everyone again and why you're not coming with.

SR: I understand the logic behind it.

AH: I knew you would.

SR: But that doesn't mean that I like it at all Aaron.

AH: I don't like it either, so you guys have to hurry up and catch him so that we can come back and the three of us can be a family again.

SR: We'll get him, don't worry. Can I go talk to Jack quickly?

AH: Of course, you don't have to ask he's waiting for you.

SR: I'll be back now.

Reid went up to Jack's room and helped him pack his final things before the two of them sat down and talked for a bit. He left with a smile on his face but his heart was busy breaking with every step he took away from the boy he finally considered a son.

AH: I'll make sure he's okay, don't worry. (He saw the look on the man's face and pulled him in for a hug)

SR: I love you okay be safe. (He whispered in Hotch's arms)

AH: I need to be telling you that Spence. Don't do anything stupid because we need you to come back to us.

...

That was three months ago and Reid felt like pulling his hair out because he hadn't heard a word from Hotch since that day and he wasn't even able to get any information regarding the two which was slowly driving him insane.

It was another month until the team was able to get a lead on Mr. Scratch. They were all sitting in the bullpen even Emily when Garcia came running in.

Penelope Garcia: Guys! Guys! Guy!

JJ: Garcia?

PG: So you guys know that case that we were told to put on the back burner until we found solid proof to go on?

Emily Prentiss: Yes.

PG: Well we might have just gotten that proof. Two different precincts in Los Angeles have reported that suspects in their most recent murder cases can't remember anything and they're all afraid of this stick figure which is the only thing that they can remember.

SR: That sounds like Peter Lewis' usual MO.

EP: It does but we'll need to go through the case files first before we move forward. Garcia, ask them to send us all the case files please.

PG: Already done, it's all in the round table room.

JJ: You're on it today, aren't you?

PG: It's all for the boss man.

The team went up and reviewed all the case material before deciding that it was Mr. Scratch's doing. They grabbed their go bags and were off to Los Angeles all within an hour.

They hit the ground running in LA and didn't stop until they had a solid lead on Peter Lewis which came three days after they arrived. They were able to track him to a house he was staying in while the family was away. They caught him off guard while he was busy cooking chemicals. They were able to detain him quickly and now he was seated in an interrogation room at the local FBI headquarters.

Peter Lewis: Where's Agent Hotchner?

JJ: That's none of your business.

SR: All you need to worry about right now is the fact that you're going to a maximum security federal prison where you won't be getting any access to the outside world at all for the rest of your life.

Peter Lewis: I missed him you know, I was going to visit him next but I guess I won't be able to now that he's in hiding, which is actually a pity. I really want to see him, can that be arranged?

JJ: Enjoy your trip.

...

The BAU finished up and made their way back to Virginia with an ease to them that hasn't been there for the last couple of months.

It was another week before they heard anything about Hotch.

SR: What did they say?

EP: Hotch and Jack will be back in Virginia at the end of the week, as soon as they're sure that Peter Lewis is safely behind bars in the maximum security prison in Colorado.

PG: Will he be back at work then?

EP: I don't know, they haven't told me anything about it.

~ **One Week Later~**

Jack and Aaron were dropped off in front of their apartment building and Spencer was already waiting for them there.

J: Spence! (He shouted running over to the genius and jumping in his waiting arms with a wide smile on his face)

SR: Jack. I missed you guys so much.

J: I missed you too, Spence. I'm so happy that we're back.

SR: So am I Jack, you have no idea how much.

J: I guess you want me to let go so you can greet my dad right?

SR: If that's fine with you. (He laughed)

J: Sure, he missed you too.

Jack let go of Spencer who was immediately pulled into a fierce hug by his partner.

AH: That has been the longest four months of my life.

SR: I hardly slept so it felt a lot longer for me. I missed you, Aaron.

AH: I'm back and I still love you. We missed you so much.

SR: I love you too.

AH: Come on, let's go inside, it's probably dirty isn't it?

SR: I wanted to stay here but they wouldn't allow me to but I had someone come in a couple of days ago after your apartment was cleared to clean up before you guys got back.

AH: I don't know what I'd do without you in my life.

J: Can we go up now, you can continue talking later.

AH: Let's go.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and just enjoying each other's company.

SR: So what now, do you come back to work?

AH: I don't know, I have a meeting with the director tomorrow, so I'll find out then.

SR: I hope it goes well because we all miss you on the team.

...

...

Hotch had his meeting with the director of the FBI the following day and Reid couldn't wait to hear what was discussed. They were supposed to have lunch together but Hotch's meeting took longer than expected. The BAU didn't have any active cases so everyone was busy with paperwork until the end of the day rolled by. Reid who was usually the last one to leave was out of the bullpen the second the clock hit five o'clock. He hated the fact that he didn't drive to work that day because that meant that he had to take the metro which would take more time but he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Hotch's SUV waiting for him when he got outside.

SR: Hi, did your meeting only finish now?

AH: No, it finished two hours ago, I just felt like picking you up. I used to drive you home every day after work.

SR: I missed that, so how did your meeting go?

AH: Let's get back to my place first, Jack is waiting for us.

...

The three of them had dinner and then Jack went off to his room because he knew that his father had something to discuss with Spencer. The two of them had their discussion earlier when his dad came back from the bureau.

SR: So are you going to tell me how your meeting went now?

AH: The bureau thinks that I'm no longer fit for the BAU...

SR: But...

AH: Let me finish.

SR: Sorry.

AH: They feel that I'm no longer a fit for the BAU and that I've worked long enough and deserve a break, so they gave me my exit package and strongly advised me to take it.

SR: Aaron.

AH: I took it.

SR: ... What are you going to do now?

AH: Jack loved being by the beach so we're going to move to Florida, permanently.

SR: What about the BAU, the team... what about me? (He whispered the last part)

AH: I can't go back to the BAU Spence, I was all but 'fired'. It was either I resign or I'd be fired and it'll be too difficult to live here and know that I can't do the job that I've been doing for the last 12 years.

SR: So you're leaving me after promising not to?

AH: I don't want to, believe me but I need to do what's best for Jack and for me.

SR: You promised me Aaron. (He sobbed)

AH: Spence...

SR: No, I need to go.

AH: Let me at least drive you back to your apartment.

SR: I'll get a cab.

AH: Spencer, please listen.

SR: I need to go Hotch. (He said grabbing his messenger bag and closing the door behind him)

...

J: He didn't take it well did he?

AH: No, I might have just messed up one of the two most important people in my life.

J: Did you at least tell him that we wanted him to come with us?

AH: I didn't get the chance to.

...

...

Reid got back to his apartment and he couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore not that he was bothering to stop them. He was sat quietly sobbing in his living room when he heard a knock on his door.

He tried to ignore the knocking but the person didn't seem to be stopping, so he got up and opened the door forgetting about the tear stains on his face.

SR: Hotch.

AH: May I come in?

SR: Where's Jack?

AH: He's back home going through his things to see what he's taking along and what he's giving to charity.

SR: Oh.

AH: May I please come in, we really need to talk.

SR: About what, you already told me what you're doing so we have nothing else to talk about.

AH: Yes we do, there is something that Jack and I want you to know.

SR: What?

AH: May I come in, please.

Spencer moved away from the door and made his way to the small kitchen to make coffee. Aaron came in and closed the door behind him before taking off his coat and waiting in the living room because he knew that the other man needed time.

He came back into the living room carrying two cups of coffee for them and sat down on the armchair away from Aaron.

AH: Thank you.

SR: What did you want me to know?

AH: I want you to know that I would never willingly leave you behind Spence. I love you and so does Jack. We don't want to live without you in our lives.

SR: But that's exactly what you're doing.

AH: You left before I could tell you this but Jack and I both want you to come with us... and I know that we're putting you in a difficult position because I know how much you love your job and the team but I just wanted you to know that we'd have you if you chose to do so and if you don't then we'll work something out. I don't want to live without you. (He said moving closer to him taking a hold of his hands)

SR: Aaron.

AH: Don't worry, you don't have to make any decision now. I just wanted you to know that we don't want to leave you on your own again.

SR: Can you give me a little time?

AH: Of course.

Spencer walked the older man to the door and pulled him into a hug at the last minute. They held each other for a while before pulling away. Aaron gave him a kiss before leaving.

...

...

 **~~BAU~~**

Reid had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night because he couldn't stop weighing the pros and cons of staying in Virginia or going to Florida with the Hotchners.

They were sat around doing paper work and he was getting more and more agitated and couldn't even focus on his work anymore so he got up and went to the break room to go make a cup of coffee in hopes of calming himself down.

JJ found him in the break room pacing with his coffee long forgotten.

JJ: Reid, what's wrong?

SR: Huh?

JJ: What's wrong, you've been looking really confused today which never happens.

SR: ...

JJ: Spence. (She said putting her hands on his arms)

SR: I want to talk to you... and Garcia and Emily.

JJ: Okay, I'll text Garcia and we can go talk in Emily's office. Let's go.

SR: I'll be there now, just give me a minute.

...

Reid went up to Hotch's old office and had to stop and compose himself before going in.

EP: I was wondering if you were ever going to come in.

PG: We're here for you genius.

Reid sat down on the couch and faced the three ladies.

SR: I love this job, I really do but I've lost a lot of people in my life Gideon, my mother, Morgan even though his not dead and I can't lose anyone else.

JJ: Spence, what's going on?

SR: I'm resigning.

PG: What, why? (She asked getting up and sitting down next to him)

SR: The Bureau doesn't want Hotch back so he and Jack are moving to Florida and I can't let the closest thing I've had to a normal happy family leave without me again.

EP: Reid.

SR: Please don't try to convince me to stay, I've agonised over this for hours now and I can't be left behind again, I won't be able to handle it. Last time I knew they were coming back this time they won't be.

SP: I wasn't trying to convince you to stay, we all need happiness in our lives and we've seen you lose yours time and time again. We're not going to stop you from following your happiness.

JJ: We won't, it's time for you to be happy Spence.

PG: But you have to promise to contact us every once in a while, don't go forgetting us once you guys get to Florida and you need to come visit us, all three of you.

SR: Thank you guys, you have no idea how much stress you've just removed from my body. I won't disappear and you can call me if you need my specific expertise with a case, I'll always help out if I can.

PG: We'll definitely miss our resident boy genius.

SR: I wrote my resignation letter last night, a couple of times actually until I found the perfect one.

EP: Only you would write you resignation letter, Reid. (She smiled shaking her head) I'll make sure it's approved quickly)

SR: Thank you. I really appreciate it.

Reid got hugs from all three ladies before they all left to do their work. Reid wanted to get all his case files and anything still left unfinished ready for someone else to take over, which meant completing all his files and gathering all the notes his made.

...

...

Aaron had just finished making dinner for him and Jack when he heard a knock on the front door before it was opened and closed shortly after.

SR: I hope I'm not bothering.

AH: Not at all, you're just in time for dinner.

SR: What have you been up to today?

AH: We've been packing like mad. You never realise how much things you have accumulated over the years until you have to pack.

SR: That's true. I need to tell you and Jack something though.

J: I'm right here, hi Spence.

SR: Hi Jack.

AH: Let's go sit down and eat.

...

AH: So what did you want to tell us?

SR: I went through all the pros and cons imaginable regarding your suggesting and the BAU and I came to a decision. I talked to the girls this morning and they were supportive of my decision which surprised me because I thought they'd put up some resistance...

J: Spence, tell us. (He whined)

SR: Oh sorry, I'm going with you guys if the offer still stands.

AH: Of course it does.

SR: I just realised that I couldn't let you guys go without me again.

J: We didn't want to go without you either Spence. (He said giving him a tight hug before moving back to his food)

AH: I'm so glad you're coming with, I wouldn't have been able to leave knowing that we're leaving you behind here. Thank you.

SR: Thank you for giving me the opportunity to tag along.

AH: We're a family and it wouldn't be right leaving without you.

...

...

Reid only worked until the end of the week and then used up his vacation days instead of working his one month's notice which Emily arranged for him. The two men got all their affairs in order and the three of them finished packing so that they were ready to head to Florida the following week.

Garcia warned them that there was no way that they were leaving without a farewell party and the party was held at Rossi's house who was able to make it back in time for the farewell part after his daughter's wedding. Morgan, Savannah and their son were also at the party to wish the family of three goodbye.

They had most of their belongings and furniture couriered while they opted to drive the long road to Florida in Hotch's SUV.

 **Epilogue- One Year Later.**

The two men decided to get married after being together for over three years and the entire team came down for the wedding. Aaron's gift to Spencer was adoption papers for Jack which had the genius in tears. He made sure it was fine with Jack who was ecstatic before signing the documents.

Jack enjoyed going to school in Florida, making many friends and playing different sports. He rarely missed their home in Virginia and all the drama that came with it.

Spencer continued writing papers that were published in medical and scientific journals and he couldn't be happier with the decision that he had made a year ago to follow his family.

Aaron followed in Rossi's footsteps and started writing books that soon became very popular and both he and Spencer gave a few lectures at the local university and the students loved having them.

AH: I'm so happy that you came with us Spencer, I never thought I'd ever be able to enjoy retirement as much as I have been here with you and Jack.

SR: And I never thought I'd be retired by 35 but there was absolutely nothing keeping me in Virginia, coming here was the best for all of us. I love you, my Husband.

AH: I love you too, Husband. (He smiled pulling him in for a kiss)

 **THE END!**


End file.
